


31 days of fluff

by thefullergirl



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Pining, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefullergirl/pseuds/thefullergirl
Summary: prompts that i really wanted to fill out~prompts from here: https://twitter.com/seungteefs/status/1201097835841757184
Relationships: Cha Junho/Lee Eunsang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	31 days of fluff

**Author's Note:**

> these are short bc i have no braincells anymore hhhhh

Lee Eunsang’s flapping his arms, trying to maintain his balance. “H-hey, don’t leave me!” he shouts over the noise of the public rink, his breath hitching from his effort to stay upright.

Laughing, Cha Junho skates back to him, taking hold of his arms and looking straight into his face. “I thought you wanted to try if you can do it on your own?”

He’s met with a pout just above the scarf wrapped around Eunsang’s neck and chin. “I didn’t say you could go away and leave me like that!” His tone makes Junho laugh again, which earns him a slap on the arm.

“Okay, okay, I’m here,” he reassures, shifting to stand on Eunsang’s side. The other boy takes a deep breath, straightening up as best as he could, both hands clutching onto Junho’s. Watching as kids zip by them, Eunsang pouts again.

It’s one of the rare days that they can go out, free from practices and appearances. They’re barefaced, bundled up in thick clothes and gloves. For a few moments, they considered masks, but ditched them. They would get spotted by dozens of people, but Cha Junho is thankful to be able to see his friend’s little expressions.

Christmas songs are playing over the speakers, and the rink is busy with families, couples, and friends. There’s not a lot of space for them to skate around a lot, but it’s enough to at least teach Eunsang the basics. 

That morning, when Eunsang sidled up next to him on the breakfast table at the dorm, he was a little taken aback by the boy’s hesitant expression. Eunsang had always been bright or curious, and never really took a moment to reconsider things too much. Junho stopped eating his breakfast to face him, raising his eyebrows in question.

“Can you take me skating today?” Another thing that Junho didn’t quite expect. He wasn’t necessarily the first one Eunsang would go to for that, as he’d either ask the hyungs or even his roommate. 

Junho sipped at his misu quietly, levelling his look at the other boy. “Why me?”   
  


Eunsang had tilted his head at him. “I heard you were good.”

This made Junho scrunch up his face in confusion. Wait, was Eunsang-?

“You...don’t know how to skate?”

And that was the first time that Junho ever saw Eunsang flustered, looking down at his hands in his lap. Junho tilted his head towards him to see his expression, and Eunsang weakly batted him away. “Don’t tease me about it,” Eunsang mumbled, crossing his sweater-clad arms over himself.

Junho smiled to himself. “Okay, I won’t. Are you sure you want to go?”

The other boy nodded, dropping his arms tentatively. Junho told him to eat something first before they went out, and Eunsang had obliged. 

Even as Junho left the table to change, he had seen the excited expression on his friend’s face.

And now that face is filled with a mixture of determination and a dash of tension. Junho always admired how Eunsang was ready to face whatever was thrown at him, be it a new choreo or a game. The only indicator that he was in any way scared was the way his grip tightened on Junho, who didn’t plan on letting him go either.

They slowly skated a round at the rink, taking slow little steps and glides. Sometimes, Junho would loosen his grip the tiniest bit, only to have Eunsang scrambling to hold him again.  _ It’s okay, _ Junho assures him.  _ I’m not going to leave, okay?  _ The other boy can only nod silently, following Junho’s more confident steps with his shaky ones.

There are a few falls, where Eunsang would get up again and again without fail. Junho always helps him, stretching out both hands to pull him up and dusting off the ice on his clothing. Never once did Eunsang complain, just stood up and did what he could to go on.

After their second round, Eunsang seems to be more stable. He’s at least able to hold Junho with only one hand, his other either out to balance himself or holding onto the side boards. Junho is patient with him, letting him glide on the ice more than the previous times, and steadying him when he slips a little. He’s always met with that ever-bright smile, enough to melt through all the ice in Korea.

“Do you think we’re being talked about now?” Eunsang asks when they take a break, sitting on the bleachers near the rink and readjusting their scarves. It has grown colder since when they came here, and they can’t help but cover their faces as well.

Junho already knows the answer to that. He’s already noticed at least 2 dozen people taking photos, sneakily or not, but he finds that he doesn’t mind this time. They can never truly escape their identities as idols, can never be truly free from all the cameras, but he doesn’t really care right now. 

Ever since their debut, the both of them very rarely had time to do stuff like this, to play around and be the teenagers that they are. Truth be told, they barely even had the time or energy to truly bond, to talk like they used to. Junho never admitted it, but he missed the days that they could do that. 

Sometimes, he wishes that Eunsang missed it too.

And now, so long after their first days as one whole group, Junho is able to be with Eunsang again, without the thought of practices or responsibilities. It’s too nice to waste time on worrying what everyone else thinks.

He looks over at the boy next to him, half his face covered by his dark blue scarf but his eyes still shining. They’ll be talked about, their pictures will circulate the internet, and he knows that at least half of them would probably be him looking at Eunsang like he’s the whole world.

Not that it’s wrong.

“Yeah, we probably are,” Junho says softly. Eunsang nods understandingly, looking out at the people still skating on the rink, his eyes sparkling with the Christmas lights slowly coming to life.

Junho is about to stand to go back to the rink when he feels a gloved hand on his. He looks at the other boy, who seems to be smiling ever so slightly under his scarf. 

“I don’t mind it,” he says, as if to reassure Junho. Something in Junho constricts, and he feels like he’s not able to breathe. He tries to compose himself, hoping Eunsang didn’t notice his pause.

He reaches out his other hand, letting Eunsang take it. “I don’t either.” 

Pulling the other boy up, they go back to the rink, hand in hand, with Eunsang’s more certain strides.  _ He sure learns fast _ , Junho thinks, smiling secretly at the boy beside him.

And later, when Junho lets Eunsang skate toward him unassisted, cheering him on without fail, Junho feels something warm bloom in his chest. It’s always been there since he met Lee Eunsang, but now it feels like it’s slowly unfurling its petals in this wintry land.

Eunsang makes it to him, crashing into his open arms while laughing. He made it. All four feet of the distance between them, he skated it.

Junho promises to himself that he’ll always be there to catch him, if he needed it.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @bunbuneunsang on twitter!


End file.
